To Hell and Back
by thirdwatch03
Summary: Read and find out- Based on the movied, The Recruit
1. A Bit of the Past, A Bit of the Now

The Farm. The CIA's secret traning ground that only a select few know anything about. People are recruited and sent there for a lie detector test and the rest of their training. I went there along with my sister and my father. My father was one of the instructors there. He had been since Chloe(my older sister) and I were little. We grew up around some of the stuff that the recrutes learn there, like human lie detector tests. We could never lie in our house because dad would know. I always wanted to learn how to do that and I finally got to learn when I was 18. I was recruted by a man named Walter Burke. He is also an instructor at 'the farm'. When dad dissappeared, I was 15. I've been looking for him ever since. Not only did Burke help me, he has stepped in to be the father figure in my family. I have been on assignment doing a mission for about six months overseas. I decided to stop and visit Walter at 'the farm' to see how he's doing and see if he has any new information on my fathers whereabouts. I pull up in the checkpoint. By now, all of the guards know me.   
  
"Standard protocall, Kelly. ID."  
  
I handed Carl my Regualar Id and my CIA ID. He handed them back.  
  
"Go on in, Kelly. He's in the barn."  
  
"Thanks Carl."  
  
I parked and one of the guards escorted me to the barn. He went up to Burke before I got inside. Burke was giving the recruites a lesson.  
  
"Mr. Burke, Kelly Robinson's here."  
  
"Here? Right now? Good, I want these people to meet her."  
  
The guard brought me in then left.  
  
"Everyone, this is Agent Kelly Robinson."  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
I heard a voice in the chairs say. It was James Clayton, Edward's son. I had dated James before I left but decided to push him away in efforts to save his life. I was afraid that if I had got too involved with him, that James' life would be in great danger."  
  
"Hello James."  
  
"I assume that you two haven't talked in a while. Do you want to go talk?"  
  
"We can go after this lecture."  
  
"Everyone, this is Agent Kelly Robinson. She has been on assignment overseas for about 6 months. Kelly, tell them what it's like."  
  
"It can be quite horrible at times. This job can and will hurt you, physically and mentally. It can cost you your friends and future. But, no matter what, you can not get involved with someone that you're working during an assignment. I did this once. I had this great Italian guy that I was supposed to be working. I was of course, but when the time came to decide, for the mission or for love, I could barely choose. I choose mission. I knew that this guy was under heavy survaliance by the Italian government but I didn't care. All I cared about, was the mission. I could've helped him. I could've saved him. But I didn't. No matter what, you are NOT, let me repeat, are NOT to fall in love with the person you're working. It always turns out bad in the end. You always choose mission, always."  
  
"Alright Kelly. Anyone have questions for Agent Robinson?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Alright, Layla."  
  
"Have you ever had to sleep with someone for a mission?"  
  
"Yes, I have and I hated every minute of it."  
  
"I have another. Have you ever had to push someone that you love away for the sake of keeping that person safe?"  
  
"Yes, I have and I regret it. I pushed him away and gave him no reason of why I was. I hurt him and hurt myself but I couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of my mission which I just got back from today."  
  
The whole time that I answered that question, James and I were looking at each other.   
  
"Alright, let's let Robinson get settled in."  
  
I left and Burke dismissed the others. I had already began walking to the instructor cabins. Each instructor had their own cabin and I do too, since I would be helping out for awhile.   
  
"Hey Kel! Wait!"  
  
I turned around and waited for Jimmy to catch up. I called James, Jimmy when we were dating. I still do.  
  
"Let me carry this."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
James grabbed my bags and carried them to my cabin. He sat them inside.  
  
"Do you want to grab a coffee or somethin'?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked to the common area in the recruits buildings. I got a french vanilla cappacino from the machine and Jimmy got a coffee.  
  
"Come on Let's go for a walk."  
  
We stood on the bridge that overlooked a lake that was in 'the farm'. It was really peaceful at night but during the day, 'the farm' was busling with activity.  
  
"So, how have you been James?"  
  
"Confused."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean,"  
  
"hey. It's okay."  
  
"I just, I never meant to hurt you, James. I just wanted to keep you safe. I hoped that one day you would understand."  
  
"I tried but then, once I figured out that I couldn't understand, thought that it must've been for a good reason because you've never hurt me on purpose. I tried to get a hold of you but you were gone."  
  
"I know. I had to go on a mission. I was going to just stay there but I needed to come back and resume my search for my father."  
  
"Any new info?"  
  
"No. That's what I came here for. I wanted to see if Burke had any info for me."  
  
"You and Burke get along? Oh my.."  
  
"Burke really isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Very goal oriented. He stepped in and helped my family when my father dissappeared, and my family is really grateful."  
  
"What about you? How are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean I'm sad about dad being gone, glad to be back here, glad to see you again, to finally get a chance to apologize."  
  
"Hey. Kel-bell, you don't have to apologize."  
  
"I just, I felt really crappy about doing that."  
  
"It's okay. You're back now."  
  
"And I plan on staying here for awhile. I don't plan on going on any moving ops anytime soon."  
  
Moving Op is when for that operation, you have to leave Langley. I hate those because the operations are usually longer than a week. We finished drinking our drinks and walked back to my cabin.   
  
"Are you coming on the run at 4:00 am?"  
  
"Ah. Good ole' 4 am runs. Yep. I loved doing those. It got my body going."  
  
"Okay. Oh. A bunch of us are going dancing tomorrow night, want to go?"  
  
"What kind of dancing?"  
  
"Mostly fast. That black salsa dress you used to have would work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"'night."  
  
We kissed on the cheek. 


	2. Memories Flooding Back

We finished drinking our drinks and walked back to my cabin. "Are you coming on the run at 4:00 am?"  
"Ah. Good ole' 4 am runs. Yep. I loved doing those. It got my body going."  
"Okay. Oh. A bunch of us are going dancing tomorrow night, want to go?"  
"What kind of dancing?"  
"Mostly fast. That black salsa dress you used to have would work."  
"Okay."  
"Goodnight."  
"'night."  
We kissed on the cheek. I went inside, showered, set up my room, and went to sleep. I had my alarm set for 3:00 am. I showered, got dressed for the run, and went to Jimmy's room to wake him up. He had been placed under my direction. I tickled his foot. This is how I liked waking him up all of the time while we were together. He moved his foot. So, I tickled his other. His eyes opened but he didn't know what was going on. I kissed his forehead. I love teasing him.  
"Now, is that a way to be woken up or what?"  
"Come on. Time for running, James Clayton."  
"Come shower with me."  
"Maybe later, kid."  
"Kid? I'm older than you."  
"Get dressed and I'll shower with you before we go dancing."  
"Okay."  
He got dressed and we went outside where everyone was meeting.  
"Everyone ready?"  
Walter got very sleepy sounding yes'. We ran. The morning run is two or three miles long depending on how everyone is doing. I was just fine at the end.  
"Kelly, take care of them. I have to go to Langley."  
"Ok. Everyone hit the showers. You have 20 minutes until you're expected to be at breakfast."  
Everyone ran back to their showers. Jimmy came up to me.  
"Come shower with me now. I don't know if I can wait until tonight."  
"Okay."  
I got on his back and we, well, he ran to his room. We were in his shower, kissing. It felt so good to be back in his warm embrace. It turns out that Burke didn't have to go to Langley, he was in a hidden camera room. He was watching a Monitor that was hooked up to James' room so he could see that he and I were in the shower together. Burke was happy because he used to tell me,  
'You and Clayton are perfect for each other. Both stubborn as hell.' and I would just say some clever response back to him.  
We went down to breakfast. After that, we took the guys and gals back to 'the barn'. "Alright, people, simmer down. Those of you who make it through the program and into the agency will probably ,at one time or another in your career, have to give a lie detector test or have to take one. Over the many years that the CIA has been around, technology has become more advanced. Alright, I need someone to come up here. Uh, Zach. That is your name right?"  
"Yep."  
"Zach, you come up here and sit in the chair."  
I strapped him in and moved the eye piece to his right eye. "Is your name Zach Archer?"  
"Yes."  
"True. See this line going up and down? That's Zach's heartrate. If a person is lying, their heartrate tends to get faster. This section right here measures blood pressure. As with the heartrate, blood pressure tends to go higher when a person is lying. Finally, this section measures the pupil. When a person lies, their pupils get bigger. That is a fail-safe way to tell if a person is lying because that is the hardest thing to hide on a lie detector test. Alright, does anyone want to give a lie detector test?"  
"I do. I want to give a lie detector test to you, Robinson."  
"Okay. Get up here."  
I got the computer set up for James. I sat in the chair while he strapped me in.  
"Is your name Kelly Elizabeth Robinson?"  
"Yes."  
"True. Is your birthdate August 17, 1981?"  
"Yes."  
"True. Did your father, Samuel Robinson, dissapear 8 years ago, when you were 15?"  
"Yes."  
"True. Have you ever had to go to Peru on assignment?"  
"Yes."  
"True."  
Burke walked in. 


	3. Paying the Price

Burke walked in.  
"Good job. Let me take a whack at it."  
James moved and Walter sat down.  
"What you want to do to get to the point, is ask more direct questions. Are you, Kelly Elizabeth Robinson, a part of the CIA?"  
"Yes."  
"True. Do you know about a covert operation called ICE-9?"  
"Yes."  
"True. Are you a part of ICE-9?"  
"Yes."  
"True. Is it true that before your father, Samuel Robinson, dissapeared, he helped create ICE-9?"  
"Yes."  
"True. See? To get more informative answers, you have to ask more direct questions. Step down Agent Robinson."  
"Thanks Burke."  
"Today we'll be doing survailance and tailing. When you are doing tailing, you have to stay close enough to the person, to be able to tell what they're doing but not so close that you look obvious. When you are doing, survailance stay close to the person that you are watching."  
Burke sent us out to the field in to begin the lesson. Each of us were in pairs and I was the only instructer in the field. I was paired up with James, Layla with Zach, and etc. "Come on Kel. This looks like a good place to duck."  
We ducked into this alley type thing. A van pulled up and a bunch of guys in black sweatsuits and guns jumped out. One grabbed me and a couple grabbed James.  
"Kelly!"  
"James!"  
We were blindfolded and thrown into the truck. When we arrived at the destination, which later turned out to be 'the farm', James and I were seperated and thrown into different rooms. "Ms. Robinson, I see that you're quite the fighter. You're just like your father."  
"HEY! Don't even bring my father into this!"  
"Well, your boyfriend, is quite the fighter also. He's been asking for you. Ya know, Ms. Robinson, we may have to make your boyfriend pay for his hits."  
"YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM, I SWEAR..."  
"You swear what?"  
"I'll make sure you never see the light of living day. Nobody, and I don't care who you are or what you do, hurts the people I love. Got it?"  
"Whatever."  
"Let me see him."  
"No."  
"LET ME SEE HIM!!"  
"NO!!"  
The main guy knocked me half-way across the room.  
The men left. Back with James.  
"Your girlfriend is quite the fighter."  
"Don't you touch her!"  
"Well, she started asking for you but then we had to shut her up."  
"LAY A FINGER ON HER, I SWEAR....."  
"Swear what?"  
"I'll make sure you never see the light of living day. Nobody, and I don't care who you are, messes with the people I love."  
"Your father would be proud."  
"HEY! Don't say his name! Do not bring my father into this."  
"Whatever."  
The guy hit James. Meanwhile, in my room I was trying to find a way out.  
"Come on! There's a way out of everything."  
I kicked a wall and slid to the ground.  
"GOD DAMNIT! COME ON, KELLY! GET A GRIP! TAKE CONTROL OF THE SITUATION!"  
I composed myself, then stood up.  
"JAMES! JAMES?"  
The same guy from before and a couple of others came into the room.  
"Hello Ms. Robinson."  
The bodyguard guys tied me to a chair.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
"No can do, sweetheart."  
"Don't even."  
"Don't what?"  
"Just stay the hell away from me."  
He ended up beating the crap out of me.  
"What are the names of your instructors?"  
"Bob, is the big fat guy, then there's Jim, the tall, lanky, guy. There's another guy, but I can't remember his name."  
"Cute. Smart-ass."  
He hit me. HARD.  
"I'll speak to you later, Robinson."  
The men untied me then they all left.  
"JAMES! James, please. God, please don't hurt him, please."  
I knew that if these guys could take me down, and I'm an experienced CIA officer, that James was in serious trouble. I sat for a couple more hours. The doors opened and the main guy came in. I got ready to fight this guy. His bodyguard guys came in each holding one of James' arms. He had a blindfold on so that he couldn't see anything and he had a gag so he couldn't say anything.  
"Ms. Robinson,"  
James started screaming something which you couldn't make out because of the gag.  
"Please let him go."  
"How about we take the gag out?"  
They took the gag out.  
"Thank god, Kelly. Are you okay?"  
"I guess. Are you okay?"  
"Good as can be expected."  
"If you promise to be good, we can take the blindfold off."  
They did. I had a black eye, split lip, a bloody nose, and a cut on my forehead. James had about the same.  
"Damn Kelly. What the hell happened?"  
"Ms. Robinson, here, decided to be a smart ass and not tell us her instructors. But even before that, she refused to spend quality time in a nice, cold, shower."  
"and I always will."  
"Do you promise not to hurt her anymore?"  
"James, what the hell are you doing?"  
"In exchange for the name of your instructor, I promise not to hurt her anymore."  
"James, don't do it. Don't do it." 


	4. The First Time Over Again

"Alright! You want names? Burke."  
One side of the 'cell' that I was in, opened up to reveal 'the barn'. This pissed me off to beyond pissed off. How could Walter turn on us and do that? We could've been killed. All of the recruits were in there. "Here's my point. Never get caught."  
I jumped out of the cell.  
"Don't do it Kel."  
I pushed Burke up against a wall.  
"You ass! We could've been killed!"  
"You were caught and that was your penalty."  
"Screw this. Here's the key to my cabin."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have a life that I have to get back to. You know, the one that doesn't involve you."  
"You can't just leave!"  
"Really? Watch me."  
I left and went to my cabin to begin packing my stuff. I had one bag for clothes, one for my laptop, and a carry-on for everything else. I had just got done packing when I heard a knock on my door. As I went to answer it, I began talking to the person who knocked.  
"Burke, I'm leaving like it or..."  
I opened the door and saw that it was James.  
"not."  
"Are you gonna go dancing?"  
"Oh Damn. I completely forgot about that. Yeah, I'll go. can you give me a few minutes to shower?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
He came in and sat down on the bed which is so close to the bathroom door that you could see a person changing if they didn't close the door. I undressed and showered. I got into my dress, did my makeup, and decided to leave my hair down. "Okay, Let's go."  
"You look great. I didn't even know that you still had that dress."  
"Are you kidding me? I love this dress."  
We drove over to the club. James and I went straight on the dance floor. The first song we danced to was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I had My arms on Jimmy's shoulders and he had his wrapped around my waist. I was really quiet and James could tell that something was bugging me; we just knew each other that well.  
"What's the matter?"  
"nothing."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"Alright, it just makes me sooo mad. We could've been killed."  
He put a reassuring hand on my face. "But we weren't."  
"Ya know, I remember when those guys came in the first time. They were basically making it a point that they knew me and my past. They were just hitting me and kicking me. Then the big fat guy said 'Your boyfriend is quite the fighter. He's been asking for you. We may have to make him pay for his hits or maybe we already have.' and that scared the crap out of me. I thought that they had killed you and I would never get to see you again. I kept praying to God to keep you safe."  
"hey, Kel, you don't have to worry about me."  
"yeah, easy for you to say."  
"I mean it."  
"I know,but."  
"But nothing."  
We kissed then let our foreheads drift together so that they touched.  
"I love you Kelly Robinson."  
"I love you,too,James Clayton."  
Then a fast(er) song came on called Curbside Prophet by Jason Mraz.  
"Come on. Follow my feet."  
"um....okay."  
Me and James started doing this dance that goes with the song. It was a dance that you may see being danced in a small, farming community. "Alright, guys, we all have to head back."  
Everyone got in their vehicles and went back to 'the farm'. James and I began kissing romanticly in my SUV.  
"James,"  
"Come upstairs with me, Kelly."  
"Isn't that against rules?"  
"Since when do we listen to the rules?"  
"Very true."  
James and I went upstairs and made love. At about 2:00 am, we were both completely naked with nothing covering us except for a sheet. I had my head and right arm laying over James' chest and my left arm around his right arm. He had his right arm wrapped around my body and his left hand stroking my cheek. My right hand was tracing over James' muscles. I loved them. His muscles were so perfectly shaped and they seemed to be in exactly the right place. I finally fell asleep, listening to James' breathing and the rain. 


	5. Reunion

When we woke up, it was around 6:30 am which meant that the recruits would be getting back from their run. James and I showered together, got out, and got dressed in his room. I had my dress and heels on. It was getting kind of chilly outside.  
"Here."  
James handed me his sweatshirt. I couldn't help but smell it. I loved how James smelled.  
"It's cold outside and all you're wearing is that dress."  
"Thanks."  
I put it on over my dress. We went over to my cabin and got my bags. Jimmy helped me carry them out to my SUV. We kissed.  
"I can't believe that you're leaving."  
"You'll be going to Langley soon. I'll see you there."  
"I know, but."  
"No butts. Just lips."  
I kissed him then got in my SUV.  
"I'll call ya, Kel-Bell. Love ya! Bye."  
"Love ya more! Bye."  
I left. I ended up driving all the way to Langley because my flight was cancelled. I work for the part of the CIA that handles the codes and databases. I was at work pecking away at my keyboard when the phone rung. I decided to let my machine get it since I was really busy.  
"hello. You've reached Kelly Robinson. I'm probably in a meeting so leave a name, number, and a short message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."  
"Kelly? It's Jimmy, I didn't think you'd be there right now. Uh, just wanted to let you know that I've transfered into Langley. I'll be working files and databases. Just wanted to clue you in. Bye."  
He hung up. I wanted to call him and see what time he was coming in but I was busy and extremely thirsty. I went to grab a water from the cafeteria, but on the way there, I was stopped by MY boss(who's really high up.  
"Agent Robinson,"  
"Agent Donohue,"  
"Alright, raise your hand if you're codes and databases."  
Only one raised his hand, and it was James.  
"Alright, Agent Clayton, you'll follow Agent Robinson and she'll take you upstairs."  
We seperated from the group. "Alright, I need to make a quick stop at the cafeteria first."  
"You lead the way. You know where everything is."  
"No, I don't, but after a while, you figure out where everything you need to is. You get on the first elevator."  
We did.  
"Get off on the third floor."  
We did that, too. I manuvered around the different work spaces.  
"This is yours, Jimmy. Everything you need to start off is in this desk. If you need anything else, just dial 7402, and you'll get me. If I don't know it, I'll put in a call and figure out the answer."  
"When do you people eat lunch around here?"  
"Anytime between 11:30 am and 1:00 pm. There are so many of us that the different sections go in shifts. Our 'shift' goes at noon. So we have about 15 minutes."  
"Kel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad to see you again."  
"I'm glad to see you, too, James."  
I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Get to work."  
"Yes Maim."  
I laughed and kept laughing as I walked back to my cubicle. I sat down and began to work again. 


	6. Making Plans

At about noon, I heard a small voice behind me. A voice so familiar, a voice that I wanted to forget. The voice of Walter Burke.  
"I heard that you were going to be here."  
"What? You got people tailing me now? Look, I know you stepped in when dad dissapeared and I'm greatful for that but we don't need you now. So, just leave me alone. Alright?"  
"You think that you're getting rid of me that easily? Kelly, I've always been here for you and your family and I always will."  
"I can never forgive you for what you did to us."  
"How is James, anyhow?"  
"Fine, I believe. This is the first day that I've talked to him since I left."  
"Maybe I'll go pay him a visit."  
"Don't. Leave him out of this, Burke. This is mine and yours problem, not his. Clayton does not need to get involved in this."  
"But yet he can get involved with you?"  
"That is our choice, our decision. Not yours, so don't even bother getting involved because you're going to get yourself in too deep."  
"Fine."  
Burke left and James walked up to my cubicle.  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
"A little of the past and a little of now getting too mixed up."  
"Look, if this is about me,"  
"It's not. It's about a favor that Burke did for my family and I'm still having to pay for it."  
"Can I help?"  
"You and I can leave! I'm starving!"  
We walked down to the cafeteria, got a small lunch, and sat down to eat it.  
"So, how have you been doing since the farm, Jimmy?"  
"Okay. I got a real nice place, about a week ago. Maybe you could come over and see it tonight."  
"Maybe I will."  
"What time do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Anytime after 6:00."  
"Okay. Wear that cute little black dress you have."  
"Will do. Do you know where I live?"  
"No."  
"479 N. Pimbly."  
"You live in that white house?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
We finished the day then went back to our own houses. When I got home, it was about 5:00pm. I showered, put my dress on, did my hair, and finished my makeup. I heard a knock on the door, so I answered it. I saw James standing there in a Blue button up t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. "You look really beautiful Ms. Robinson."  
"You look really handsome yourself, Mr. Clayton."  
He handed me a boquet of roses.  
"These are for you."  
"Thank you. I'm going to put these in water. Come on in, James."  
He stepped inside. I went into the kitchen, took out a vase, put water in, and put the flowers in the vase. I sat the vase on the mantle in the living room.  
"Ready to go, Mr. Clayton?"  
"As soon as you are, Ms. Robinson."  
We drove to James' place, he opened every door for me along the way. 


End file.
